


High Crust

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Love at First Sight, Protective Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Desiree have wandered off, and now the rest of Les Seahorse Enfants must find them. They also find out that not everyone hates them</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Crust

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this idea when I was walking through my local grocery store (a surprisingly good spot to think up ideas.) 
> 
> The title is a combination of High Class and Upper Crust.

It was a normal summer afternoon when Lucien, Vivant, Astin, and Desiree were relaxing at the Luxembourg Gardens with Patria-Rouge and Marie; just watching the people walk by.

 

"Hey Lucien, I was wondering something."

 

"What are you wondering Astin?"

 

"I was wondering there are not only people that respect us but also other seahorse children and Sappho's Kittens as well?"

 

"Well to answer both, who knows; it's difficult to say really."

 

Meanwhile Desiree was wandering around when she noticed a huge palace in the distance, she then walked over to Marie who was staring at a tree while Patria-Rouge was asleep.

 

"Hey Marie, I found this palace in the distance, wanna go explore it?"

 

"I don't know, I don't think Patria would want me to wander off too far."

 

"Oh come on, Marie; don't you wonder what's in the palace?"

 

"Well okay, I'm sure they won't notice."

 

Soon Marie and Desiree started walking to the Luxembourg Palace, no one really noticed the two one year olds walking on their own.

After what seemed like forever, they finally entered the palace where a summer social gathering among the rich was taking place.

 

Meanwhile Patria-Rouge woke up and noticed the Marie wasn't where she was.

 

"Has anyone seem Marie?"

 

"No, wait a minute; where's Desiree?"

 

They soon quickly got up to look for the two toddlers.

 

"Oh no. this is NOT good; pama will absolutly lose it, if he finds out that I lost Marie.

 

"Éponine and Cosette will kill us if they find out that we lost Desiree."

 

Patria-Rouge then noticed the palace in the distance.

 

"They're probably at Luxembourg Palace."

 

They soon stopped outside the palace doors where two young looking gentlemen were standing outside talking.

 

"Vivant, you'll have to distract them long enough for us to sneak in."

 

"But Astin, you know how nervous I get."

 

"Don't worry you'll be fine, now just go."

 

Vivant then walked over to them, getting nervous with each step; while the other were sneaking in.

 

"How may I help you sir?"

 

"HELLO, my name Vivant."

 

"Well hello, I'm Remy, and this is Ansel."

 

Vivant just froze up and didn't know what to say.

 

"Isn't it a lovely day?"

 

"Yes it, the perfect time for a lovely Social gathering."

 

"It is indeed, I might also add that the both of you look very dashing I might add.

 

Vivant soon noticed that everyone else got inside the palace.

 

"Well this has been a lovely conversation and I'd hate to cut it short, but I must be on my way, I bid thee farewell."

 

"Well good day my good sir."

" _Okay Vivant, don't screw up."_

 

Vivant then tripped on the steps and fell flat on his face.

 

He then quickly got up and brushed himself off.

 

"I meant to do that." .

 

Vivant then walked into the door a second later.

 

"I meant to do that as well."

 

He then quickly opened the door and walked inside.

 

Vivant then caught up with the rest who were all standing by the stairs.

 

"Okay here's the plan, Lucien and I will look for Desiree; and Patria and Vivant will look for Marie."

 

"Then what?"

 

"Then we meet back here, get out of here as quickly as possible, and get the two back home." Astin replied.

 

Meanwhile Marie and Desiree were wandering around the crowd of people when Desiree bumped into a couple of women.

"Hello, I'm Mary and this is Irene; what's your name?"

 

Desiree just sat on the ground with a confused look on her face, and when she tried to communicate; it just came out as babbling sounds.

 

"I''m sure your mother or father are around here somewhere.

 

" Mary, I don't think she has a father, look at her arm."

 

"Is that a kitty mark?"

 

They soon noticed the cat paw print shaped mark on her arm that had the same colour as a amethyst.

 

"I think it is, just like our son; Albert."

 

They soon noticed a silver locket in the shape of a oval with a fleur de lis design on it.

 

Mary then opened the locket and there was a inscription that said "my name is Desiree fatine Thénardier. "

 

"I guess her name is Desiree, well it's nice to meet you Ms Desiree."

 

Desiree still looked on in confusion and she then stood up and looked around.

 

"Maybe we should see if we could find at least someone who knows this child's parents."

"Don't worry Desiree, we'll help you find your parents."

 

Meanwhile Marie was lost and scarred, she had no idea what she got herself into.

 

She then walked into a empty room and walked around, when she heard the door opening.

 

Marie then ran into the closet and hid herself in there.

 

Two gentlemen soon walked into the room, one looked to be in his forty's, while the other looked to be around 18 or 19.

 

"Are you sure no one will find us in here Steve?"

 

"Of course not Adam, there's hundreds of rooms in this palace; so the chances of us getting caught are very small."

 

Marie tried to move farther back, but then she bumped into a dusty suit; and she then let out a little sneeze.

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

"Heard what?'

 

"It sounded like someone was hiding in the closet."

 

Adam then walked over to the closet and opened the door to find a teary eyed Marie.

 

"Hello, who are you?"

 

"I'm M-M-Marie Pontmercy."

 

"Are your parents nearby?"

 

Marie then nodded no, and then backed away from Steve.

 

"Don't worry, I promise I won't harm you; I want to help you find your father and mother."

 

"Marie then crawled out of the closet, and Steve then noticed the opal seahorse mark."

 

"Steve, you have to see this."

 

"What is it, my dear Adam?"

 

"With our little friend here, I think she's a seahorse child."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, she has the same mark on her arm as our little Eve; except Eve's is garnet coloured."

 

"Well Ms Pontmercy, we'll make sure you find your family."

 

Marie then calmed down a little, and then Adam picked Marie up and held her.

 

Meanwhile Patria-Rouge and Vivant were looking around, when Patria-Rouge noticed some people looking at them and whispering things.

 

But Patria-Rouge didn't give it much thought an continued on her way, soon a group of people gathered around both Patria-Rouge and Vivant.

 

"Hello, how may I help you?"

 

"We couldn't help but notice your seahorse mark, it's very beautiful.

 

"It's a lovely shade of red, like a ruby."

 

"Well thank you."

 

"Do you have a seahorse mark as well?"

 

"Actually Yes."

 

Vivant then lifted up his sleeve to reveal that he had a peridot seahorse mark, on his left arm.

 

Soon the crowd started murmuring in amazement, and taking a closer look at both marks.

Astin and Lucien were meanwhile looking around the outer part of the palace when another crowd of people gathered around Astin and Lucien.

 

"What's going on Vivant ?"

 

"Calm down Astin, I'm sure it's nothing." Lucien replied.

 

"Is that a Opal seahorse mark?"

 

"Yes why?"

 

"I was wondering because opals are my favorite gems, and I've never seen anything more beautiful before."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"I have a seahorse mark as well."

 

Lucien then revealed a peridot seahorse mark on his right arm _._

 

Soon the whole crowd started murmiring in agreement and amazment.

 

Astin was still confused of what was going on, she had never seen this many people have a postive reaction to seeing a seahorse mark.

 

Astin then snapped out of it, and noticed that the crowd was still gathered around them.

"Look while we'd love to stay and chat, we actually have to find someone."

 

"Wait, who are you?" One person asked.

 

"I'm Astin Valjean and this is my older brother Lucien Javert."

 

Back in the Palace, a young gentleman named William Harrington who was around 24 was talking to some of the young women; even though he didn't want to be there.

 

The young man had a white shirt, red shirt, black trousers and long auburn brown hair.

 

He then saw Vivant in the distance, and was absolutely smitten; it was like he was the only one in the room

 

He wanted to approach Vivant, but he was too scarred; then when he blinked; Vivant was gone.

 

"I will find him, I don't care what it takes."

 

Marie soon noticed her older sister in the distance, she then jumped down from Adam and ran to her sister.

 

"PATRIA!"

 

"Marie is that you?'

 

Marie then jumped into Patria-Rouge's arms, and the two sisters held on to each other for dear life.

 

"Marie I'm so glad I found you, please don't run off like that ever again."

 

"I'm sorry Patria."

 

"That's alright, all that matters now is that you're safe."

 

"Thank you for finding my sister, you have no idea how worried I was."

 

"You're welcome, I also can't help but notice that you have a seahorse mark as well; our little girl Eve has one as well."

 

"Amazing, well I have to head back home; again thanks and I hope we meet again someday."

 

Meanwhile Desiree was starting to get tired, and was asleep while Mary was holding her.

 

Irene then heard someone mention a discription of Desiree.

 

"Excuse me have you seen my niece? She's around a year old; has blond hair and brown eyes, her name is Desiree."

 

"Excuse me, is this the child you're looking for?"

 

"That is Desiree, thank you for finding her; I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to find her."

 

"You're welcome, We have a little boy that has a kitty mark as well."

 

"Well again thank you."

 

"Well I guess we'll meet up by the steps."

 

They soon noticed that Vivant and Patria-Rouge were waiting by the steps with Marie.

 

"Well now that we found both of them, we can head back home."

 

"We'll take Marie home first."

 

Meanwhile William was looking at Vivant from the distance and was thinking on whether to approach him or not.

 

_"Come on William, this is your only chance."_

 

William then took deep breaths and walked over to Vivant.

 

"Hello my name is William Harrington the third, who are you?"

 

"I'm V-V-Vivant Valjean."

 

"I noticed you in the distance and I couldn't help but notice your handsomeness in the distance."

 

Vivant just stood there in stunned silence, his face was a very light red from blushing and then he started spouting incoherent gibbrish.

 

"Great now you broke him, don't worry this has happened before.

 

She then snapped her fingers, and Vivant briefly shook his head and had a confused look in his face.

 

"Don't worry, I'm okay"

 

"Well while we would love to stay and chat, we have to hurry back home; it was nice meeting you Mr. Harrington."

 

"It was nice meeting you all as well, I hope we meet again someday."

 

"Same as well."

 

Soon they all left Luxembourg palace, and continued on their way.

 

"I must tell Vivant how I feel about him."

 

He then ran to an empty room and got out some paper, a pen, and ink.

 

 

Meanwhile at the streets of Paris, they were hurrying back because it was getting dark; but then finally made it to the Café Musain.

 

Patria-Rouge soon walked in while holding Marie who is now asleep, she soon noticed that The only one who was there was Grantaire and Marius who just having a conversation over some wine.

 

"Hello Patria, how are you and Marie?"

 

"We're okay, I kinda fell asleep and Marie wandered off to Luxembourg Palace, I know I should've kept a better eye on her and I'm sorry."

 

"Well at least she's safe and sound now."

 

"Yes, well I better send Marie to bed; goodnight."

 

"Good night Patria-Rouge."

 

Patira-Rouge then walked up the stair to a empty room where there was a mattress on the ground, and a cradle beside it.

 

"Don't worry Marie, I promise you that no matter what happens; I will always be there for you and. protect you."

 

"Patria seemed pretty tired, she must've spent most of the day looking for Marie."

 

"Well despite Marie only being her half sister, Patria-Rouge still cares about her."

 

"I've actually noticed a difference of the sibling relationship, while kids from normal families would often be rivals; Seahorse children on the other hand rarely have that rivaly."

 

"Well they have to look out for each other, the whole world is sadly against them."

 

After finding the right words, William has finished the letter; he then found an envelope and placed the letter in the envelope.

 

He then walked to his confidante and friend Hailey, who was chatting with some party guests.

 

"Hailey, my dearest friend; I must ask for a favour."

 

"What is it William?"

 

"Find a man named Vivant Valjean and give him this letter."

 

"Okay, I'll do this for you."

 

After asking around, some officers told Hailey where Vivant lived.

 

Hailey then walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

 

Soon the door opened and it was Javert who was still in his officers uniform.

 

"Hello, who are you?"

"A friend of William Harrington, am I speaking to a Vivant Valjean?"

 

"No I'm Inspector Javert, Vivant is my son; I can give him the letter for you."

 

"Merci, have a pleasent evening Inspector."

 

"Same to you Madamemoiselle."

 

Hailey soon left the residence and went back to the party

 

"Who was it Pama?"

 

"Someone who wanted to give you this letter, she said it was from a William Harrington."

 

Javert then handed Vivant the letter

 

Soon Vivant started to lightly blush and walked to his room.

 

He then opened the envelope and read the letter.

" _Dear Vivant_

_Ever since I first saw you, I have fallen for you; when I saw you, I knew we were meant to be._

_I was admitaly nervous speaking to you when I did, out of fear of being rejected, but all those fears were laid to rest when I saw the look of love_

_and desire in your eyes. I understand if you don't want to return that feeling, I won't hold it against you; but if you do return these feelings I'll be_

_at the University of Paris where I'm studying law. Please respond when you can, I'll be waiting for you my love._

_Sincerley_

_William Harrington the III."_

 

Vivant then gave out a small smile and placed the letter in a small red box and placed the box in a dresser drawer.

 

"I hope he isn't too bothered by my Seahorse Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also a jumping board for the discovery of Valvert-Harrington, which was mentioned in the Marvella series.


End file.
